Dreamers (Captain Swan)
by ARIALLHORAN
Summary: For months, Emma Swan dreamed with a beautiful man with deep blue eyes like an ocean where she wished to sink. For months, Killian Jones dreamed with a beautiful blonde girl with green eyes like a forest where he wanted to get lost. What is behind of these misterious dreams that Emma and Killian had about each other? Will it be pure chance or the destiny? -
1. Life Is Beautiful

Good morning, Princess!

I've been dreaming with you all night!

We went to the cinema and you were wearing that pink dress that I love!

I only think of you, Princess!

I always think of you!

ROBERTO BENIGNI


	2. Preface

Once upon a time a beautiful butterfly who had got beautiful white wings as a symbol of her purity, but she died a few days after she left her chrysalis.

The butterfly was reborn in a beautiful and majestic moose with big and awesome horns and with a shining fur as white as the snow. The moose died because he was helpless without his mother.

The moose was reincarnated as a magnificent and elegant white swan who died wounded by an arrow in a hunt.

Years later, she was born for first time in the body of a girl in the city of Salem n 1692 with the name of Mary. When she was twenty three, she met a priest named Corey who tried to help her to run away whe she was accused of witchcraft but they died. They were hanged, Mary because of the witchcraft and Corey beacause he was accused of helping "the witch".

In 1665, Mary was reincarnated as Louis, a french prince who had to get married with a young , Louis met was reincarnated as a young girl called Odette. They fell in love and they had a secret relationship but, when they were discovered, Louis was threatened with the life of Odette and he had to left her.

They met each other as Princess Leia and Prince Charles. Together, they had a life but they were killed by the Evil Queen in revenge against the princess' mother.

They met again as a couple of hippies in the 60s, when he died in a car accident. In the 70s, they met again as a punk rocker couple.

Every time they met, their love story ended tragically.

But,this time, it could be different. It could be BETTER...


	3. Chapter 1

"That beautiful man was walking toward her. He had a hand hidden behind his back, as if he was hidding something.

They smiled to each other. He sat beside her on the big park's bench.

-Hello, princess

-Hello, captain-she approached him, waiting for her kiss but he moved away and he put a red rose between them.

-It's for you-she smiled and she took the flower. It had no thorns and it was red, deep red.

-It's beautiful-he approched her.

Emma closed her eyes and she felt his warms lips on hers"

That's how they met, using a dream. But, why did thy met using a dream? Will it be pure chance or the destiny? No one really knew it until they realized that they had fallen in love to each other.


	4. Chapter 2

Emma opened her eyes quickly. The same dream again, and she was the main character with a black hair and blue eyes man. She was scared because the dream seemed real and because she was dreaming with that more often in the last , the dream's scene changed but the man and Emma were always in the dream.

Her family and her friend knew that something was wrong with Emma but, only her friend Ruby knew about the dreams and the man of her dreams who Emma didn't know (and know at the same time). Emma knew that his name was Killian Jones and when he was a kid, he played at being a pirate and that's why Emma called him captain. Even knowing that, Emma didn't want to find Killian. Ruby tried to convince her to find Killian but Emma refused. Not because she was afraid of it, she didn't find him because she didn't know what to say to him.

 _" , I'm Emma Swan. I want to tell you that for month I've been dream that you and me were dating"_

No one would do it. He would see her as an she had imagined that she found him, but far from being interested in her, he looked at her like she was a stalker obsessed with him.

Emma decided to stop worrying about it, although she thanked that it was the weekend because otherwise she had to go to work with a sleepy face. Emma woke up and she remember that she dreamed with him again but in a different scene. This time, they were having dinner in a little restaurant. She was tired of that situation so she decided to investigate about those dreams. With a cup of hot coffee, she sat in front of her computer. She searched about premonitory dreams. She didn't believe in those things but she wanted answers desperatly. More than 1000 results appeared and she went to the first page.

 _"Usually this kind of dreams appear in people with extrasensory perception more developed than the rest and this people don't dream with this voluntarily. Its goal is to tell something about a real event in the past, in the present or in the future. When we dream, it seems that it gives us access to another world. Our dreams lead us to distant times and places; we see ourselves with people and things that we don't know..."_

Emma continued reading and after searching five more pages, she lost her hopes but she went to another page.

"Generally, memories of past lives manifest in déjà vus and dreams. Many people believe in reincarnarnation and another people don't believe in that. Many people claim to have seen in dreams details of their old life. A seven-years-old Canadian kid claims that he was murdered in the Second World War..."

Emma decided to go to walk to the cafe Granny's because she wanted something sweet and nothing's better than Granny's apple pie. When she was near of Granny's her phone rang. Henry.

-Hi, mom-said Henry happily and she smiled.

-Hi, kid. What's happening?

-Could I stay with the aunt today?-he asked

Regina Mills was the person who Henry called "aunt". When Emma met Regina, they didn't bear each other but this situation changed when Henry was born. Emma didn't plan to baptise Henry but, when he was five years old, she decided to do it and she chose Regina for being his godmother. Emma thought that it was a madness because she has got Ruby or Aurora but Emma wanted to make Hery happy. Regina accepted inmediately, she was a wonderful and lovely godmother.

-Of course, kid. What are you going to do?

-Not much, but I should go. I'll tell you later, bye mom.

-Bye, Henry...-the phone was over and Emma hit someone who hold her by her elbow in a reflex action.

-You don't need an excuse to give me a hug, love-Emma opened her eyes surprised y she moved away. Watching the man in front of her, a little electric current ran through her body.

-Excuse me?

-Ok. I'm sorry, Emma.

The blonde girl was scared and she ran away from him.

-Swan!-the man shouted

She ran to Granny's and when she was there, she went in to the cafe and her heart was beating very fast. Ruby saw her and she started laughing loudly.

-Don't laugh. I saw him.

-Who?An horde?It seems that you ran for yout life.-Emma ignored her friend's comment and she sat on the first chair that she saw. Ruby sat in front of her.

-Don't should you serve the tables?

-It's OK, Emma. There's nobody here, now-she said

-I'll came from a piece of apple pie or something-Emma said

-OK. I bing it

Ruby came with two pieces of apple pie and with a cup of chocolate. Emma thanked her friend and she had the chocolate.

-You remember the cinnamon-Emma smiled to her friend.

Ruby Lucas was the best friend in the world. Emma was so grateful to have a friend like Ruby.

-Yes, Ok. Now, tell me. What happened?

-I saw Killian. In the street and he recognized me, he tried to speak with me but I ran away.

-Emma!-Ruby reproached angrily.

-What do you want me to do?

-Please, Emma. How many times could you speak with the man of your dreams?

-Never-Emma admitted.

-Exacly!

-Talking about the man of your dreams, there's Victor.-Ruby turned and saw him.

Victor Whale was a doctor in Storybrooke's hospital, he was in love with Ruby. The first time that he went to Granny's , he tried to flirt with Ruby but she rejected him beacause he had fame of womanizer.  
Since then, he went to Granny's every Tuesday and Friday afternoon, probabily only for see her and for invite her to go out on a date. Ruby didn't deny that he was handsome, but that wasn't enough to let him break her heart.

Ruby left Emma alone for a moment and after a few minutes, she returned with her friend.

-What's about him?

-I don't wat to talk about it...Don't turn.

-What? What happened?-the answer came quickly when a man stood in front of her.

-Emma.

"Killian"


	5. Chapter 3

-So, what did you dream?-Emma said trying to stop the tension between them because of the uncomfortable situation.

-Well, I dreamed that we were in a park, the same park where we met, I gave you a rose and then, I kissed you-when Killian said that, Emma started coughing and Killian tried not to laugh.

-Excuse me?-said Emma angrily

-I'm sorry Love. Are you OK?-Emma was very angry in that moment.

-Don't call me like that, my name is Emma, not Love. OK?-Killian said "yes" but Emma thought that he wouldn't did that.

Later, Killian decided to be more kind with her -and Emma noticed that- because he didn't want to go away from her.

did you dream?- Emma looked at him. She won't tell him that she dreamed the same, but she was curious and she wanted to sleep at nights.

-I dreamed the same-said Emma and Killian looked at her.

She didn't know but, for Killian, there was a possibility that they were together his blue eyes there was a shine and a feeling that Emma couldn't decipher but anyone who has fallen in love  
could say that it was hope but Emma couldn't, she was cold and she had closed to love long time ago. The disappointments had made her a very suspicious woman.

Killian didn't remember feeling something like this for years. It was stange, his heart was beating very fast when he looked at her and when he looked at her eyes, it seemed that time stopped and he only wanted to kiss and hug her.

-Did you invertigate something about those dreams?

-At first, not. I thought that I saw you somewhere and then I dreamed with you or that it was a coincidence, but a month later I know that it wasn't a coincidence so I investigated-Emma wished he discovered why they dreamed with that or how to stop it.-But there wasn't lots of answers

-Me neither

-You know my name, do you know anything more about me?-Killian said

-Well, I know that you have a brother and you're Irish

-True. Something more?

-When you were a kid you played to be Captain Hook-she said embarrassed for know things about hischildhood

-I know that your mother is Mary Margaret and your father is David and your best friend is Ruby-Killian said pointing with his chin to Ruby who was attending another table-Am I right?-he said arching his left eyebrow.

Emma told him that he was right. They were still talking an hour after, half of the time about their dreams and their personal life and the other half of the time they talked about trivial things as they were old friends that don't see ech other for a long time.

After a Henry's call, Emma said goodbye when she got Killian's number. After went to her appartment, she looked at the paper with Killian's phote smiling like a silly teenager.

Focus, Emma. The important thing is know about the dreams

-Mom...Mom-Henry said running his hand up and down in front of his mother's eyes. When she came to her house, she didn't notice that Henry was there.

-Emma. Could I stay with Henry today?-said a little upset Regina

-Yes, if Henry wants it. What would you do?-asked Emma with curiosity and listlessness

-We'll go to the cinema then we'll go to a amusement park, eat an ice-cream and...

-Well, we'd better go now or we'll be late-said Regina

-Bye, mom-said Hery kissing Emma

When they went out, Emma went to bed closing her eyes and thinking about Killian. A phone rang taking Emma from her thoughts.

-Emma?

-Killian?

-How do you have my phone numer?-Emma thought that he was a stalker

-I asked it to Ruby

-What do you want?

-I want to ask you if you want to go dinner

-Like two...-she stopped. She couldn't say "friends" because they weren't. They met today!Why does it sound like a date?

-Like two unknowns that want to know each other?-said Killian with disappointed tone that Emma didn't notice

-OK. In half an hour?

-OK. I'll pick you up

-Wait. Do ou know my adress?-Asked Emma distrustful

-Em..No. Can you give it to me?

-Better see you there. In Granny's?-Emma asked

Emma hoped that he didn't know that she lived in Ruby's Granny's appartments. She dessed not too formal to give hopes to Killian. She only wanted to know why they have the same dreams and how to stop them. Five minutes befour, she went to Granny's and five minutes after he entered to Granny's showing his white and perfect teeth in a big smile.

-Hellos. Sorry, I'm late-he wasn't late but it seemed that he didn't know what time it was. She smiled at him.

-So, you're Irish. Why did you leave Ireland to come to a little town in Maine?-she asked

-Because I wanted to travel because...-he stopped talking suddently. A few seconds after, he took a deep breath and continued- Because I was trying to forgive someone and after moving here, I started dreaming with you so I didn't leave this town

Emma felt Killian's attraction to her and that makes her feel unconfortable and confused. She didn't have good relationships so she was afraid of the dreams and Killian.

She changed the conversation and, after dinner they talked until Emma looked at her watch, said goodbye and she went home.

-Emma-Killian stopped her- I want to talk to you. You can't avoid me forever, we have to talk about our dreams. The caincidences don't exist. I met you for something.

She didn't turn around, in her mind there were millions of ways t escape and run was one of them. Of course, she has to find somewhere to go or he will discover where she live and, probably he will go after her.

She whispered a little goodbye and went away of him. She didn't run but she walked quickly without knowing where to go. A few minutes later, she felt a hand catching her arm.

-Emma...

-No!Why couldn't you leave it?

-How?Ignoring the fact that I've been dreaming of you more than a month ago? That I woke up thinking of you and the dreams?

Emma looked at him hurt, perhaps she was a little rough.

-Killian, I just...-Emma left the sentence unfinish because Killian's hand was on her cheek and his other hand bruched a strand of hair that was hiding her hazelnuts eyes of his sight.

She didn't move and she held her breath because of the touch but she turned away form him raising her walls. Emma whispered a goodbye again and she walked slowly leaving behind a disappointed Killian.


End file.
